Troubles and Wonders
by soradoraxroxyfoxy
Summary: The Interesting Mini Stories of the Young Justice team: Artemis, Superboy,Robin,Aqualad,Miss M and Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Learning Love

Chapter 1: Learning Love (Part 1)

**Robin**

**Before Reading you should know…**

_The characters are owned by Cartoon Network, I have changed the way the characters have acted(ish) The way they talk,think,speak are from my imagination. Although you may see them differently, thanks to my roleplaying geeks, I portray these characters as read. _

Robin skipped so many grades, had so many thoughts about the social world. Sure, he was thirteen which was a young age and was Batman prodigy. Walking into what the league called the, "Private Team Hut" his eyes shined finding an empty seat next to Conner. In Robin's eyes, Conner was one of the people he admired. Although Conner blurted everything he thought, Robin knew that Conner was somebody he could always lean on. "Hey kiddo." Superboy said camly as Robin sat next to him. "Hi…Conner."

Expecting some sort of welcoming smile, none has appeared on Conner's emotionless face. Robin cocked his head to see that he wasn't alone with just Supey. There laid Kid Flash a.k.a Wally lying on his stomach watching the television screen intensely with his messy ginger haired and his freckled face twitching when the sound of a gunshot exploded. Across from Wally was Miss Martian. Even hazily falling asleep, she was still beautiful. Her dark red hair stayed straight as her green legs relaxed on the arm rests of the sofa she was on. The only thing keeping her awake? The headphones in her ears. Looking around the room seemed empty. Artemis was most likely on her date with…"Speedy" and Aqualad did all...well what Aqualad usually does. Sit on the kitchen counter dangling his legs watching the team while reading a News Times Magazine.

"Conner, how's high school like? What do you do…? I mean I-I'm in high school…I just don't understand some things…" Robin said quietly towards Conner. Superboy shrugged then came Wally who sped his legs sitting on the single sofa doing his fabulous Kid Flash grin. "One simple number…69." Conner paused then bursted out laughing with Wally laughing along with his own joke. "What's so funny about that? 69 is just a number. The backwards number for 96 to be exact." That made Conner and Wally laugh even more. Wally fell to the floor twisting around and around while Conner had tears in his eyes. "You guys are stupid." Dick said finally. M'Gann unplugged her headphones joining the commotion by sitting where Conner sat and faced Robin looking confused, "What's wrong Dick?" Her voice was tender, sweet almost fragile when she spoke. Dick faced her laying a hand on his chin, "Conner and Wally don't tell me anything! It's like their best friends…closer than I am with them…They're laughing about the number 69. THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Robin felt anger rise from his fingertips as Conner and Wally's laugh echoed in his ear. Why was he angry? He shouldn't be. But he was envious of their friendship…Almost jealous. Megan tilted her head, "Aww don't worry about them! They're just being their crazy selves!" She said excitedly placing her palm on Robin's shoulder. He smiled back at her wrapping his arms around her waist, almost motherly like. "Do you know what they're talking about?" Megan suddenly let go then stood up flattening her navy skirt, "O-OH UHM...I must go Dick; Uncle said I should meet him for some ice-cream!" She smiled brightly then skipped outside. _I did not want to tell him what 69 meant. _She thought to herself and walked out the door.

"How do you not know what 69 means bro? It's classic." Wally grinned exaggerating the word _classic. _"Does each number mean something…?" Robin asked. Superboy leaped on the conversation still cackling, "No. Just this number. It's special." Sighing, Robin looked at the both of them…"Can I know…?" Superboy and Kid Flash exchanged glances then gave looked at Aqualad for help. Kaldur caught their glances while flipping through a magazine and shook his head. Luckily for them, Artemis walked in with a long black dress and heels with her blonde hair in a ponytail. "Heeeeelllloooooo. Where's Meg?" Art said immediately. "Came back from your date already?" Wally questioned. She responded with a nod,"Yeah and I'd like to talk to someone about it _now._ Where is Meg?" There was a long silence. Robin wasn't quite sure where Megan went and so did the rest of the boys until Kaldur spoke up, "Don't know. Sit down and handle these chaotic maniacs for me. A guy needs to pee." After saying that, Kaldur left the room.

"What are you guys talking bout?" Artemis said almost sounding…interested. Conner smirked,"Numba 69." Robin saw Artemis roll her eyes in disgust, "You two are so immature. You didn't tell Robin…_did you?_" Both boys shook their heads and she glared, "If I hear a thing, you'll take a personal beating from my fist. Got that?" Conner did that whatever look and Wally stayed silent. "NO. TELL ME. I WANT TO KNOW." Robin stood up as Conner and Wally stared at him. "I don't care. Now you guys got me all curious…AND YOU KNOW ME WHEN I'M CURIOUS!" Artemis raised her eyebrow towards Robin, "Dick, no. I forbid you to understand all this at such a young age level." Sometimes he loved Artemis, but sometimes she treats him like he's…a baby. Robin knew himself that he was the youngest and experienced member of the Justice League. He was mature…well mature enough to understand certain things. "No, Artemis. I really want to know. I'm tired of just being treated like a baby in the group. I'M SICK OF IT! I-I want to be part of this…family too…" Finally, he fell to the floor letting his fingers feel the coolness of the floor. "You guys always leave me out…of…everything…" He said softly.

Conner felt an odd feeling of guilt in his stomach and Wally wouldn't help but be ashamed looking down at the little bird kid. Artemis sighed hugging a pillow stroking Robin's black hair. Then appeared a man with perfectly muscled arms and a deep toned voice filled the room "Oh hey guys. Conner, coming to my apartment later for a table tennis battle-"It was Roy or Red Arrow OR Speedy. Before finishing his sentence he realized that his little bro was collapsed on the floor. Looking around, he saw the sadness in everyone's eyes. "Is something uh...wrong?" He handed Artemis a purse like item and slid his hand down his chest. Roy was still dressed from his date, a formal black tux. The jacket was long and not buttoned as well exposing a white polo underneath and a red tie. "Just…learning about one's feelings…"Supes replied sullenly then he smirked towards Roy, "And I wouldn't miss the table tennis ever." Roy gave a thumbs up then kissed his fellow lady on the cheek. _Smooth guy isn't he _Wally thought to himself. Ever since those two dated, Wally couldn't help but be left out of everything. Megan and Conner were dating now…which took him awhile to understand and now Art and Roy are hooked up. When will he ever get his chance? He was sick of being with all these love birds when all he was, was a genius science flirt. Which he couldn't help but be proud of. Barry taught him well to hit on chicks. Sometimes, he wondered if he was in a committed relationship.

Roy then reached over to Dick who was on the floor letting small teardrops slide out of his eyes, "Dick." He said as he wrapped an arm around Dick's shoulder. "It's okay squirt. Artemis just gave me a small version of what happened I suppose. She's…upset." Hearing that Robin turned to look where Art sat and realized her silhouette was not there. She probably ran out to her room while he was crying. "Look squirt, you don't need to know everything that those two nuisances talk about." Robin shrugged leaning his head in Speed's chest. "I-I just want to be involved in their laughs…their conversations too." Speedy sighed understanding the emotions that stirred in Robin's mind. "Come on and let's get some ice cream." He stood up as Robin's eyes gleamed looking up at Speedy. "T-Thank you…Roy."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Learning Love

Chapter 1: Learning Love (Part 2)

**M'Gann**

M'Gann was finally outside, away from her crazy teammates and…the entire HQ. _Maybe this was not a good idea…_She thought, but she's a superhero! Nothing could get in her way, she was strong. Strong, brave and smart…She sighed crossing her legs on a wood bench as walkers passed by her without a glance. Miss M was in her human form, white skin toned brown eyes and what remained the same was her medium length red hair that went past her shoulders. Becoming in her "Martian form" she'd have fans or enemies chase after her…

"Megan Morse?" Caught off guard, she saw one of her cheerleading mates in front of her. "SAMANTHA!" Miss M cheered back as the two girls reached for hugs. Samantha had golden locks that waved naturally complimenting her pale skin. "What are you doing here? Sitting by yourself?" They giggled while both sitting back down, "Just taking a break…from my…my family! You know family they're crazy!" Meg exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Samantha laughed and said, "My brother wanted to walk down here. He plays soccer and wanted to practice down at the park."  
>M'Gann nodded showing she was interested in what Samantha was saying then stated,"OMG, your brother plays soccer? That's so cool; my friend Wally loves the sport of soccer." Samantha replied, "OH that's awesome Meg…" After a long pause, Megan realized Samantha was looking at something or someone. Turning around she saw a tall, blonde haired boy with fit arms and bright blue eyes. "W-who's that?" She asked looking straight back at Samantha.<p>

Samantha rolled her eyes, "My sleazy brother Jackson." Meg looked shocked by how this boy could be related to Samantha. They did resemble each other. Blonde, blue eyed and athletic. Samantha's brother soon was next to Miss M as she felt herself already impressed and dizzy from how handsome he was. "Friend of yours sis?" He spoke…in such a deep voice. "H-Hi I'm Megan Morse!" M'Gann smiled reaching out her hand for him to shake. He smiled back exposing perfectly aligned teeth, "Jackson." What was Megan doing…? HELLO MEGAN, you have a boyfriend…Suddenly while standing with Samantha and her gorgeous brother, Megan's stomach knotted feeling guilty about her thoughts. She never, in her life has been so ashamed. She loved Conner. Inside, she knew that Conner would not have fantasized about other girls but her. _What's wrong with you Megan! _She yelled internally at herself.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 Lonely Thoughts

Chapter 2: Lonely Thoughts (Part 1)

**Aqualad**

Kaldur dropped the magazine on the counter jumping off letting his bare feet touch the floor. _Why do I feel...alone? _He knew why, because he didn't know how to be in a realtionship. He dated Artemis. She had strong feelings for him when he didn't even know. When she did that tough attitude of hers, he felt...intrugied. Artemis was a beautiful blonde beauty that he never seen before...Of course that was before he messed everything up. Aqualad knew...he was easily jealous. It was ridiculous when Artemis would be around boys, it made him cringe. Now, he was okay that she was dating Roy. Inside, he knew that he was envious of him. His good looks, his way of talking to girls. "Kaldur?"

He turned his head to see M'Gann. "Hello M'Gann. Where did you run off to without telling any of us." He spoke in a serious tone. M'Gann looked at him tilting her head, "I went for a walk..."  
>"Next time could you inform me, telepathically, text. Just tell me...alright?" Even himself, could hear the tension in his voice. Megan didn't seem to notice nodding, "YES SIR!" She shouted then stomped out the room letting her skirt move shake left to right. Kaldur sighed collasping on the couch. <em>I'm stupid. <em>He thought over and over again now implanting the thought that he was stupid...Or just a bad leader. Suddenly he felt the urge to tell Artemis his feelings. No matter what, Artemis was always his number one. Aqualad knew he screwed it up...everything. Her tough attitude, her perfectly smooth blonde hair, she was everything he could ask for. _No Kal, you can't fall for her...again. She's dating Red Arrow and I respect that. _Inside, even he knew that he was lying to himself. His head said no, but his heart said yes.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 Lonely Thoughts

Chapter 2: Lonely Thoughts (Part 2)

**Kid Flash**

_Maybe...this? _Kid Flash was in his room examining some formal clothing so he could go to the mall. The mall. He smirked to himself, _where all them ladies are at. _After feeling like a loner, KF decided to flirt it up at the mall. _Tie...? No tie...? Tux? No trying to hard. _"YOU ARE WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST." He said quietly leaning his palms against his rectangular mirror that lies on his wall. Taking some deep breaths he found a collared shirt stuffed in one of his wooden drawers-

**Flashback:**

** "Flash, this shirt is just ridiculous." Wally shouted throwing the golden polo on the ground. Flash stared in response picking up the shirt, "Kid you need SOMETHING TO WEAR, you're going on this date. Chick's a total keep member?" Finally KF grabbed the shirt shaking his head, "I know, she's beautiful. But, I can't wear this. It looks too much like my-...Kid Flash uniform.I need something that actually lets me feel like a normal teenager without worrying things like...crimes or anything. Just this one girl." Barry laughed throwing his hands in the air like he was on some roller coaster, "No need to be emotional now! How about we get a navy polo with some nice jeans? Sound good?" **

** Wally felt happy, excited inside and smiled, "Sounds great. Let's get that shirt and get outta here. I still want a pretzel you know!"**

Wally's own laughter filled his mind when remembering the shopping moment with Flash. Running a hand on the navy polo he spotted the black slacks and dress shoes crammed in the drawer too. _Perfect. _Even if he used this outfit again, it wouldn't matter. He was only fourteen when he met this hottie of his. Pain struck his heart remembering the breakup...

**"Look Wallace, we can't...be together anymore!" She shouted. Her hair was short and a dark cherry red that was eye catching and stunning. Stacy looked at him with such sadness. "But why...? I-"  
>"Please, don't say it. Please." Stacy grabbed his hands as sparks and depression filled his body. Wally knew he couldn't help his feelings, "I love you Stacy. You're...you're beautiful, sweet and...I just want to be with you forever."<br>"Wally, I can't date you anymore." She dropped his hands as he made them into fists by his side. "We've been dating for two months and you decide to just leave me for no reason? Huh, why Stacy, WHY?" He felt that his voice was cracking with tears that he was swallowing trying to avoid the pain, hoping that this was just a dream. "Because...because...I-I..." Her voice trailed off then she looked down, "kissed another guy." **

** KF looked at the girl that he thought he loved then felt shaky, sweaty, confused. He wished he could use his super speed and dash out of this place. "When." His voice was deep, serious. It didn't sound sad or angry. Just serious. "During camp..." Stacy looked up her emerald eyes staring at him, "I'm sorry Wallace." KF's heart was broken, thousands of pieces cut him. "Don't be. You should know better to do that to someone." Wally threw a bag on the floor as he heard shatters of the necklace he bought her. Now, it was as worthless as his heart. He started feeling far away from Stacy every second he walked. He felt like he broke her heart, when really she teared his apart so easily. Reaching out the exit he used his super speed running back home to wear Aqualad, Robin and Speedy were. Where they could tell him she wasn't worth it. **

_Love sucks. _Wally leaped on his bed throwing the navy polo beside him. _I was only fourteen. How could I fall so hard for someone at such a young age?_


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1 Just Me

Chapter 3: Just Me (Part 1)

**Superboy**

Superboy took off his black shirt almost tearing it, as he chucked it on the floor. He was tired, just tired of everything. Even if Robin claims that he wasn't part of the family, there's no doubt in his mind that Robin...was correct. Dick has been somewhat like a younger brother to him. When him and Wally made joked around with his name, it was with tender love. _Tough Love. _As Conner laid shirtless on his bed he crossed his legs starting to think. Why would Robin even think that? What could he do...What couldn't he do...? All these questions ran through his head. "C-Conner?"

He heard a soft sweet voice echo in his ear as he sat up looking at the door, "Hello M'Gann." He said. Megan smiled crawling on his bed sitting beside him. "You okay?"

Superboy simply nodded wrapping his arm around her waist, "Why wouldn't be? Are you? Since you just left everyone here and all..." His voice trailed off until a glimpse of hair was in his face, "I just went for a walk...Nothing s-special..." Meg whispered. As they both sat together: arm on waist, head on shoulder type of way, there was a long pause. _Weird. _Conner thought to himself then sighed. He needed some time alone, not because of Megan; because of Rob. He felt guilty and a pinch of pain evaporate from his heart. "Babe, I love you but I uh...need to-"  
>Suddenly, Miss M loosened Conner's grip and nodded when reaching to the door. She turned around, her straight red hair whipping across her face, "You need some time alone?..." Conner simply nodded and recieved a smile from his girlfriend. Hearing the door shut, he burried his face in his hands.<p>

_Apologize now Kent. Before it's too late. You done wrong, you should start being a better brother...and person. _


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2 Just Me

Chapter 3: Just Me (Part 2)

**Artemis**

Artemis folded her costume letting it lay on the top shelf of her closet. Her mother was sitting right across from her. "Suzanne." Artemis looked at her mom respectfully, "Mom...you could also call me Artemis. Nobody...calls me Suzanne anymore..." Artemis said softly. Her mom shook her head, "Well, I do."  
>"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom quickly. I'll be right back. " Turning around, Artemis walked out to the hallway and into the bathroom where it was safe to think. She had a weird liking towards her bathroom, sea blue painted walls, shower curtains with dolphins and a navy curtained window above the toliet. The bathroom smelt like the berries...which was odd. It was soothing, calm and made her...just relax. Art took a deep breath leaning against the wall.<p>

**Flashback: **

** Art intertwined her hands together waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend. M'Gann picked out a long flattering black dress along with very uncomfortable heels. But Artemis didn't care, she wanted to please Roy even if she acted like she didn't care about her looks...She did. Hey, she was a girl after all! Megan straighted Art's blonde hair making it long longer than it looked along with smoky eyes and a small coat of pale lip gloss.**

** She went out with Roy...but never at a fancy restraunt. Waitors dressed properly and the table was romantic, set for two. There was a fake single rose that stood proudly in a small glass vase with an unlit candle beside it. Yes, they were seated outside where it was perfect weather. It was warm and the sun was shining brightly on a lovely afternoon. "There's my lady." Artemis almost jumped when hearing Roy's deep sexy voice as he leaned to give her a peck on the cheek. **

** "Sorry I'm late, talk about traffic." Speedy sniffed his arm and smiled slightly, "I was in a rush to get over here...But...you...look like a princess."  
>"Why thank you...and you look handsome with that little tux of yours." She blushed looking down at her menu. "This place is beautiful. But wouldn't it be even <strong>_**more **_**romantic at night?" Artemis raised an eyebrow and Roy shrugged, "I'm not a super romantic guy Art. I like the afternoon, better than some chilly cold night right?"**

** He was right. Artemis knew that she wasn't much of a dating person either. She's been in many realtionships when she was in high school, but Roy was the only one she was highly attracted too...More than any guy she dated. "Well, I agree. You aren't and I'm not much of the dating type either." Roy gave her a playful smile, "True and true. Mind just ordering?" Artemis gave a small nod towards Roy and skimmed here meals. **_**Noodles, Chicken, Fancy meats, rice...? **_**"Ready?" Roy grinned snapping his fingers and in an instant, a waitor appeared. "Sir, May I have a simple bowl of ramen with some spicy chicken and make it hot for me will ya? Oh, and Coke." Artemis looked up at the waitor who patiently stood there, "Uhh...the rice with vegetables seem fine and...iced tea with a lemon." The waitor smiled to Artemis, "We'll have your idea in just a few." He dissapeared in the crowd as Artemis looked at Roy raising her eyebrow. **

** "What now?" Red Arrow looked at her with a serious look along with that serious tone. "Could you at least have some manners." Art mumbled under her breath. Red rolled his eyes in response, "Thought I was doing just fine."  
>"Oh please, you sound like a New Yorker."<br>"A...New Yorker? I happen to like New York citizens. Oh, and you shouldn't just place these "New Yorkers" in a catergory now?"  
>Artemis held her easily angered mood and just curled her lips. She admits, its hard dating a guy version of herself.<strong>


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1 SCREAM FOR ICECREAM

Chapter 4: SCREAM FOR ICE-CREAM (Part 1) 

Robin

"This ice cream is...very good." He whispered quietly. Roy stared at him in response twirling his spoon in a smoothie. "Yeah, you could say that."

Robin couldn't help but feel as though there was something wrong. "Are you okay?" He looked at his old work partner...and best friend with sincerity.

"Fine." Roy said quickly. Quickly, he started sipping his smoothie. _Jeez. Speedy you don't tell me anything! This is __**exactly **__what I was talking about. You're no better than Supey or KF...you're just worst! Ignorant, stuck in your own world locked up so nobody could even get inside! I know you're "a bad boy" so is Supes and he doesn't act like a...a...jerk! I..I...-_ "Rob?"  
>The deep voice of Speedy snapped him and he looked up hiding his frown. "Yeah?"<br>"Ready to go? It's getting late...almost 6 and I need to go back to my apartment."  
><em>No I don't want to leave. <em>"Yeah let's get out of here." Sighing to himself, Robin picked up his light black jacket and walked outside feeling his hair smack his face every step he took. "Dick."

Robin felt Roy's voice almost shake him as he paused to look at his old role model. "Y-yeah?" His voice was shaky, hesitant until Roy smirked jogging up to him. "Why the long face? Didn't enjoy your time with me?"  
>Dick felt that he didn't need to answer that question until he just nodded, "O-Of course. Uhm, could you just drop me off at the old dentist place...?"<br>Roy shrugged, "Sure. Get in the car."

Robin climbed in the passenger seat resting his head on the seat.


End file.
